Uncharted: Fight for Fortune
Uncharted: Fight for Fortune is a spin-off turn-based card game developed by Sony Bend Studios and One Loop Games exclusively for the PlayStation Vita. The game features heroes and villains from throughout the ''Uncharted'' series. It also features cross-play with Uncharted: Golden Abyss with the Powered Up Cards system. Gameplay The card game revolves around creating a "faction" made up of characters from the Uncharted universe. The player uses this team to battle opponents in the form of attacking and defending. As well as character cards, the game also includes "Resource" and "Fortune" cards to enhance a player's faction. Every opponent has a certain amount of unlockable cards (five in the Golden Abyss '' campaign, dependent on the DLC campaigns) which are unlocked by defeating that opponent. After winning the battle, the player can pick between one of the remaining cards each time, meaning that to collect every card, all opponents must be defeated multiple times. The final time the enemy is faced is considerably harder than the first battle with them. ''Uncharted: Golden Abyss Cross-Play Elements At the release of Fight For Fortune, a patch was released for Uncharted: Golden Abyss, which unlocked cards for Fight For Fortune. The powered-up cards are unlocked after obtaining collectibles, trophies, and miscellaneous items. DLC Campaigns Shortly after the release date for Fight for Fortune, two DLC expansions were released. The initial game featured cards from Drake's Fortune, Golden Abyss, and Eye of Indra, while the two expansions each added cards from Among Thieves and Drake's Deception. The expansion packs added a campaign each, including more missions. The DLC cards appear in the non-DLC version, but are only available by completing missions in the campaigns. Multiplayer Fight For Fortune includes a multi-player mode, of which there are two different versions: Online and Pass And Play. In the Online mode, two people will play the game as normal, but while facing a real person instead of AI. The player who starts the match can choose between different variables: Starting health and fortune, response time (before one inactive player forfeits the match) etc. Because of the gameplay, online matches are turn-based, and if one player is inactive for long enough, they forfeit the match. The trophy Kitty Got Wet is obtained by winning an online match normally (without the other player forfeiting). Because of the turn-based multi-player gameplay, a player can have up-to 10 ongoing matches at once. In the Pass And Play gamemode, two players take it in turns to play by passing the PlayStation Vita system between them. The Kitty Got Wet trophy is not obtainable in the Pass And Play gamemode. It is now rare to find random players in the Online mode. Server Shutdown In 2019, the game had already been delisted from the PlayStation Store in multiple regions, in the regions where the game remained buyable, a notice on its page stated that online features would become unavailable from September 3, 2019, the same date the servers from the Among Thieves multiplayer and the Drake's Deception multiplayer would get shut down. Users would still be able to play the single player campaign with the DLC content if installed.Delisted and Server Closure Sept. 3, 2019 Reception Uncharted: Fight for Fortune was met with mixed to favorable reviews. IGN awarded it with a 7/10, stating "Although it suffers from some inconsistent AI, spotty online matchmaking and some balancing problems created by Golden Abyss-centric augments, it's still hard to deny that Uncharted: Fight For Fortune is a fun game". Pocket Gamer UK gave it a 8/10, saying the game "is a fun little time-waster in between real Uncharted releases, but it's one that's riddled with issues". Sources Category:Games